


Just a Little Bit Of Love

by NateyNight



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, Tbh more tags to come, dp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateyNight/pseuds/NateyNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut between Tomatoredd and Torm, that's really it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 3 way collab between me, PrincePip, and ca-it-li-n3-33 on tumblr. Please excuse the weird tenses at times. I tired to fix them but i'm running on like 3 hours of sleep so I may have missed.
> 
> This is currently at the top of Zac's horrible ideas we acted on

“So… you want… to have sex?”

 

Torm looked up from the music sheet he was currently working on and to Tomatoredd, who was standing in his bedroom door, fidgeting slightly. With a raised eyebrow, the dual fusion put the pencil he was holding down, “What exactly brought this on?”

 

The Tomato’s cheeks turned a bright red, “Well, you see-” the Edd part of him started, before getting cut off by the Tord quarter, “We’re horny as fuck, and masturbation just isn’t cutting it this time around.” his voice was stern, as if this wasn’t a request, but a demand.

 

A predatory smirk spread across Torm's face and a laugh escaped him as he got up, walking swiftly over to the other, “I see, I see.” Black voids scanned Tomatoredd down, landing on the large bulge in his pants, “Yes…” he mused at the sight, “You do need help.” he practically whispered as he grabbed the needy fusion and yanked him in the room, slamming the door behind them.

 

Without missing a beat, he quickly took off the other’s pants, looking at what he had to offer. A quick groan escaped him, “Only one? Here I thought I was going to get something interesting.” He rapidly undid his own pants, revealing a much larger bulge.

 

Tomatoredd made to pull down his underwear, thought was quickly stopped by the shorter of the two fusions, “No. Not yet.” Another sly smile. “You have to earn it.” Torm fell to his knees and grasped at the Tomato’s already hard cock, “Well, someone’s already eager. Before we begin, rules are required. One, you will not cum in my lobby without permission.” a little chuckle, “Two, you are only to speak when spoken to, and are to call me Sir, or Master.”

 

Tomatoredd scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, right.” He earned an uncomfortable squeeze to his cock, too tight for comfort with a glare from Torm to say he isn’t joking. 

 

“Are. We. Clear.” Torm kept his gaze on the taller of the two’s face. He received a quick nod from the taller fusion as they whined and trembled under the smaller ones slightest touch. 

 

“M-master… you and I both k-know I need this… please… I-”

Torm managed to get the other fusion to shut up mid-sentence as he gripped onto the taller ones bulge tighter, causing Tomatoredd to shiver in pleasure and slight discomfort with the position. He moved his hand in circles, squeezing every so often to milk out shivers and whines. The building pressure against the front of Tomatoredd’s boxers felt as if it was nearly killing him. He bucked forward, trying to get more friction against his trapped erection.

 

“Sir…. please….” He begged again, biting onto his knuckle. Torm chuckled darkly, before he took mercy on the lad and finally pulled his cock free as he proceeded to work his hand up and down, his eyes on Tomatoredd the whole time. Watching the way his face changed, how he screwed one eye shut and let his mouth hang open with deep and heated breath. Torm’s tongue poked out to lick at his lips, a devious look on his face, of pure hunger. It sent shivers up and down Tomatoredd’s spine as he watched his head finally move forward, tongue rubbing over the head of his cock and swirling little circles. He wrapped his lips around the tip and licked along the bottom, nearly grinning as he listened to the whimpers he earned in return for his work. As he pushed his head forward to take in more of the taller fusion’s cock, he felt fingers stroking through his hair, wanting to grab tight but not wanting to upset the more dominant of the two. He whimpered and covered his own mouth as Torm’s nose pressed against his stomach, holding his head there, swallowing and shifting his tongue around to create more stimulation, earning pitiful squeaks and heavy gasps from the other.

 

Torm finally pulled his head back when fingers knot into his hair and tug, making sure to drag his teeth over Tomatoredd’s cock and felt him tense up, worried he may earn an actual nip. To mess with him, Torm left the head in his mouth and gently bit down- not enough to cause pain, but enough to frighten the poor bloke above him into squeaking at the increased pressure.

 

“C-come o-” Tomatoredd tried to beg before a gasp, cut off by Torm bringing his head down to take all of his cock into his mouth. He greedily hummed and felt his own pricks twitch at the way Tomatoredd moaned and threw his head back. With a loud slurp, Torm pulled back, his lips connected to the soaked dick in front of him by a thread of saliva that he happily licked up, licking on last line up the base of Tormatoredd’s cock.

 

“Are you a good boy?” He continued pumping his hand up and down his shaft.

 

“Y-ye-” Torm squeezed tightly, earning a near yelp from the other. “I mean. Sir! Y-yes s-sir. Master-” He was obviously unsure which nickname the other prefered. Fingers gently rubbed against the side of his cheek as Torm leaned over him, staring at him with an oddly warm gaze.

 

“You are indeed a good boy, and you are my good boy. Nobody’s else’s.” Tomatoredd nodded as he leaned into the hand now cupping his cheek, he then let Torm push his lips apart, with fingers slipping into his mouth. Torm rubbed his fingers around over top of Tomatoredd’s tongue, as the taller fusion sucked greedily, closing his eyes and warming up to the taste of skin mixed with cigar smoke. The pads of his fingers were roughened and calloused from plucking at strings. Tomatoredd didn’t notice the hand that snaked into the pocket of his overcoat, fingers slipping into all of the many crevices of his clothing. He didn’t find what he’s looking for until he leaned down to dig through Tomatoredd’s pants pockets, finally discovering the capped bottle. “You hopeful, collective slut.” He drawled, his voice a low growl that earned shivers from the taller fusion. Fingers were finally withdrawn and soaked, rubbed dry on the front of Tomato’s hoodie as Torm looked over the little bottle, humming in thought. His mouth slipped into a grin. “Let’s hope we have enough.” Tomatoredd simply blinked as he watched the bottle pop open, a hand against his chest urged him to lay down. Without directions he spread his legs and lifted his hips when he found his seat on the bed.

 

The way Torm coated his fingers is near torture, each movement made him more and more eager to have those fingers buried to the hilt in his ass. The Tord section of his mind wanted to insist on fisting, but the Edd part told the Tord part to “shut the fuck up”. His fingers twitched as Tom nearly punched the body in the face, but thankfully Matt’s control stopped him. With the silent, mental argument going on, Tomatoredd didn’t notice that Torm was already knelt down in front of him, one hand braced on his knee as the other was brought forward with two fingers massaging his entrance. Tomatoredd whimpered at the cold liquid being rubbed onto him, a gasp escaping when fingers are finally pushed in and pump enthusiastically. His legs began to shake within seconds and he worried how soon he’s going to cum- his thoughts are cut off with a shout when a third finger is added, the set immediately brushing against his prostate. He arched his back. Torm stopped when he was buried knuckle-deep, as he waited for Tomatoredd to settle.

 

“M-master…” Tomatoredd breathed out, wriggling under the hungry gaze of the other. He tried to roll his hips to fuck himself on the fingers of the other. “Pl… please…” Torm let out a cruel laugh.

 

“You’re really bad at this ‘don’t speak until spoken to’ thing, you know.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” He kept trying to move his ass, stopped by a hand that pushed down uncomfortably hard against his stomach to keep him stationary.

 

“How rude of you, baby boy. Telling your daddy to shut up? Do I need to teach you some manners?” His hand slid off his belly, brought back for a light smack to the side of his ass as a playful warning.

 

Tomatoredd audibly groaned and rolled his eyes, earning a pout from the other.

 

“You could at least try to be turned on.”

 

“And you could at least try to use better lines.”

 

Torm’s glare deepens as he extracts his fingers, a small whine coming from Tomatoredd.

 

“Oh come on, are you actually gonna leave?” He half laughed, half complained, as he watched Torm stand up.

 

“No, I just figured since you’re being so mouthy we should hurry onto the main attraction, you little shit.” 

 

Tomatoredd stared at him curiously, watching him hook his fingers into the band of his underwear, pulling them down carefully, almost teasingly slowly.

 

“Oh my god… what the fuck!?” Tom’s thoughts took over, nearly gagging at the sight before them.

 

Two dicks.

 

Two whole dicks.

 

What the fuck.

 

They stood proudly, the larger of the two sitting higher up than the other. The lower of the two nestled nicely between the higher cock and a pair of balls. Balls that were slightly lopsided if one looked closely enough. Fortunately, Tomatoredd didn’t have enough time to get a close gander at those beauties, as Torm pulled him forward by the hips. He laid down, and brought Tomatoredd forward to sit on his stomach. The taller fusion watched Torm soak his hand in lubricant, reaching around him to slather one of his cocks in the liquid, watching with a dark grin at how impatient and nearly worried Tomatoredd is. The redhead looked back at him working, watching him switching cocks with every few strokes, he hears a low grumble coming from Torm’s throat as he jerks himself off, surely it must be odd having to change between the two so often…

 

As he thought this,Torm dubbed himself properly slicked, slipped his hands under his legs and pushed him upwards and back slightly so he was over one of his cocks. Tomatoredd whimpered slightly, looking down and thinking about how far he’d be stretched.

 

“Don’t worry babe, we’ll work up to that.”Torm reassured. As he lowered him down, he loved how Tomatoredd slowly moaned, gaining pitch the more he took in. Torm brought him to sit about halfway down his shaft before pushing him back up, repeating the process until Tomatoredd took over on his own. Quickly sinking down halfway and pulling back out, He tried to slip his hands up his shirt to play with his nipples, but was stopped by fingers that pinched his sleeves and pulled his hands away. Torm tutted at him, and interlaced their fingers in an oddly romantic gesture to keep him from touching himself.

 

“When I said you are mine and only mine, I meant it. You don’t touch a-anything without my permission.” He tried to keep his voice as the low rumble that Tomatoredd seemed to love, but his Tord half took over and squeaked slightly- his voice raising an octave in pitch. Tomatoredd noticed the slight change in his personality and smiled as he begins to roll his hips, watching Torm’s face twitch as he tried to keep himself composed through the pleasure. His head dropped back and he gasped out, “F-fuck! Babe-Oh god.” He tried to pull his hands away to grab at Tomatoredd’s hips to slow him, fingers wrap around him tighter and even earned pops from his knuckles as Tomatoredd took over, riding quickly and gasping as he did. Eventually fingers were pulled free and hips were grabbed with nearly bruising pressure to halt him. Torm recomposed himself, Tom fronting and pulling upwards to slide Tomatoredd completely off his cock. He removed one hand, gripping his dual-dicks to squeeze them together to fit them into the incoming ass with more ease. A few more quick strokes with more lube were added before he nodded to Tomatoredd to sit down slowly, guided by the remaining hand on his hip.

 

He took the head of the first with ease, whimpering slowly as the second pushed in and stretched his ass further than previously done. His mouth dropped open with moans and whimpers intermixed, he screwed his eyes shut and stopped halfway to let himself adjust. Eyes fall to Torm, who nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

 

“You’re doing great, my darling.” The sweet talk was surprising, to say the least. The Norwegian lacing his accent says the words were coming from Tord, the king of manipulation, but the look in his eyes read genuine. Tomatoredd adjusted his legs slightly to try and stop himself from shaking, his arms following with hands planted on the floor on either side of the smaller fusion’s head. It takes effort, but he continues to push himself down further, soundlessly and breathlessly gasping- Torm doing the same. His mouth let out small, low pitched groans as his cocks were pushed together tightly, the pressure bringing him to near bliss.

 

Tomatoredd was finally fully seated upon Torm’s ass, stopping to breathe as he adjusted to the feeling of being double-stuff. Most of Torm’s girth was around the midsection of his cocks, so Tomatoredd could feel his body hesitating to rise back up past a certain point. He was about half pulled away as he slid down again slowly- still stinging from the increased width inside of his ass.

 

“Look at you, you little champ.” That voice definitely belonged to Tom. He was watching Tomatoredd slowly rise and fall, pace gradually increasing as he grows more and more used to the feeling. Torm helped him relax by gripping at his cock and stroking, trying to keep in time with thrusts. “You look so good- fuck.” He breathed, trying to offer more support. “Anyone ever tell you that?”

 

“Everyday, actually.” The voice is quite chipper as Matt fronts to comment. “I-I must agree with you, dearest.” He smiled down, trying to put on his ‘smoulder’ face and pride. Torm chuckled warmly as he removed his hand, bringing both up to Tomatoredd’s hips to help him along. He tried to urge him to go faster and began thrusting himself, the two of them meeting halfway with the clap of skin-against-skin, the sweat on their skin audible upon contact. Both were moaning louder, and louder, the volume of Tord in both of them took toll and left them both as loud messes. They gasped, they moaned, with a few rougher thrusts there was even some screaming. Dear god, they hoped nobody can hear them- the walls were soundproof, right? Definitely. They definitely were… right? That wasn’t exactly their main thought as they continued.

 

“Fu-fuck! Tom-Tor-Torm!” Tomatoredd moaned, mixing up names but ending up correct either way. “D-sir!” He shouted, gasping as he stuttered. Torm slowed Tomatoredd to a halt, thrusting on his own to pull tiny moans from the other, his hand once again finding a home on his cock.

 

“Yes, babe?” He smiled up.

 

“A-am I allowed t-to cum?” He felt shame in the phrase. Torm hummed for a moment as his hips slow, he could tell he was about to finish soon as well. 

 

“Maybe. Maybe…” He drawled, circling his thumb around the head of Tomatoredd’s cock. “If you ask nicely.” He rolled his hips, and flashed his teeth in a naughty grin upwards.

 

“Oh god…” Tomatoredd half groaned in shame, half at the motion picking up again in small, teasing thrusts. Torm picked up speed, thrusting deep to brush both of his dicks against Tomatoredd’s prostate, earning a twitch from the taller fusion. “Pl-please….” He started, trying to move his own hips against Torm’s grip refusing him more stimulation. “Master… please… I need to cum.” Tomatoredd begged, drooling slightly and growing impatient at the heat sitting in his stomach.

 

“Hell yeah you do!” Torm grinned, gripped both of Tomatoredd’s hips with surprising force, pulled him up almost completely off of his cocks, then slammed him back down repeatedly.

 

“Fuck! Oh god!” They screamed in unison.

 

“I’ll fill you right up, how’s that sound?” Torm barely breathed out through moans, not getting his answer as Tomatoredd came all of his stomach, Torm followed soon behind and nearly squealed in pleasure at how Tomatoredd clenched around him, pushed both of his cocks together with almost painful pleasure that appealed to both sides of him. He gave a few final thrusts before stopping, the two of them breathing heavily and ready to fall asleep. Torm grabbed at Tomatoredd’s hips one last time to pull him off, and watched as two orgasms worth of cum dripped out of his ass, sliding down his legs.

 

“That’s fuckin gross.” Torm chuckled.

 

“Just like you.” Tomatoredd finally manages the words out as he flopped over, landing next to the smaller fusion and cuddling him close. Torm blushed, grumbling with minor struggle before giving in and nuzzling into the offered chest. He nearly fell asleep into the feeling of arms wrapped tightly around him, at least until the door was kicked open.

 

“WAT R U DOIN’?”

 

The two of them froze in terror and horror, minds racing with ways to try and not scar the scribbled clone of Tom.

 

“Uh…” Torm started, clearing his throat and tucking in closer to Tomatoredd to try and hide the cum staining his front. Luckily the Tord and Tom finding home in Tomatoredd’s mind thought of a plan.

 

“Playing twister.” He stated firmly, mentally begging that Scribble Tom accepted that answer.

 

He stared for a moment, tiny, lopsided eyes barely blinking, that huge mouth of his always spread across his face in a smile that could’ve been drawn by a child.

 

“Can I pl-”

 

“No!” Torm nearly screamed, worried he hurt Scrub’s feelings.

 

“K! I’m gon go now!” The door slammed shut as the childlike clone scuttled away, on a mission to hunt down the Film Buff Tom to pester him into playing.

 

“Dear christ…” Torm sighed in relief, rubbing at his eyes and suddenly feeling dizzy with the rush of panic he’d felt.

 

“We need to find a place of our own…” Tomatoredd whispered as he laid back down.

“First, we should probably find jobs and convince Bing and Larry to let us go.” Torm mumbled, only half audible as he cuddled into Tomatoredd’s chest and fell asleep, leaning into the touch of a hand stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Princepip are on tumblr as well as   
> UnityWesker   
> Tentacle-Feast   
> So if you want to see some of the wips and shitposts that came from this, please check us out


End file.
